wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
SquareBoy's Super Smash-Up 5: The Final Smashdown
SquareBoy's Super Smash-Up 5 is a video game for the Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, Sega Genesis, Wuu!, Xbox One, and Ouya platforms, as well as the PC, Mac, and Linux operating systems, released in May 2014 and developed by Whothefuckcares Productions. It is the fifth and final game in the SquareBoy series, and is rated AO for Adults Only, due to blood, disturbing imagery, violence, use of drugs and alcohol, strong language, sexual references and images, and nudity. The game was the most well-received out of the whole series, with its graphics and social activism praised. Plot SquareBoy, who is apparently a prominent gay rights blogger on the Internet (running his own website called equalityforallsquares.gov) finds out that the law legalizing same-sex marriage for the entire country is about to be passed, but the Republican Party will do anything they can to stop it. Enraged, SquareBoy gathers his weapons and prepares to smash and bash his way through 8 different islands to deliver equality to America! (With the help of Alexandre Q. Beandot, of course.) Worlds The worlds in this game are split up in a different way than usual: there are only 8 worlds (and 1 secret world) and more levels inside each world. Every world features a miniboss, fought halfway through the world, and a boss, fought at the end. World 1 - Greenhill Island The first world is a generic, grassy island. Basically Greeny Greenhouse in island form. *'1-1: Greenhill Plains' - A basic plains level, where the game's mechanics are introduced. *'1-2: Corncrumble Maze' - SquareBoy finds his way to a corn maze overrun with Corndudes and Beandots. *'1-3: Dank Dark Cave' - An underground level featuring tons of Beeuts and the new flashlight gimmick. *'1-Gate: Shadowy Gate' - In the first Gate level, SquareBoy fights the mysterious Gatekeeper for the first time. *'1-4: Hilltop Hustle' - This level features quite a few hills and quite a few enemies. *'1-5: Windy Stormy Cape' - In this level, it's (obviously) very windy and stormy, so SquareBoy must hang onto trees to avoid being blown away. *'1-Castle: Hangcat's Glitzy Revenge' - Hangcat, this time decked out in flamboyant clothing, returns to seek its final revenge on SquareBoy. World 2 - Sandune Island This world features pyramids, palm trees, oasises (oasi?) and shit. So, pretty much Doomy Desert. *'2-1: Squaresand Pathway '- This level serves as an underground, sand-filled pathway going underneath the ocean. *'2-2: Sand Geyser Pyramid '- Obviously, a pyramid, with tons of puzzles and sand geysers. *'2-3: Stone Idol Stepping Stones '- The ground in this level is covered in quicksand, so SquareBoy must use giant stone Easter Island heads to move around. *'2-Tower: Boehner's Bonetower '- John Boehner, the Speaker of the House, features as the miniboss of this chapter. While going up the tower, SquareBoy must dodge massive stone penises and Boehner's tears, which fall down from the top of the tower. *'2-4: Signpost Slide '- SquareBoy rips off a sign that says "Danger! Quicksand!" and uses it to slide down the giant hills of this level. *'2-5: Straight-Ass Sewers '- It turns out that Sandune Island's sewage system is acting up, and SquareBoy must go down into the abhorrent-smelling sewers which are filled with Benjamin Butts. *'2-Castle: Anglertut Attack '- The boss of this chapter is Anglertut, a large, scary anglerfish with a King Tut head-shaped lure that peeks out of pipes. *'2-6: 'Sterious Stalks '- This secret level is unlocked by finding a key hidden in Straight-Ass Sewers, and features SquareBoy navigating giant beanstalks. World 3 - Shineshore Island Shineshore Island features tropical weather and sandy beaches, in addition to tons of swimming levels and Crabbies. *'3-1: Starfish Shore '- This level features quite a few starfish and the first swimming area of the game, where SquareBoy is found snorkeling. *'3-2: Beachy Highland Crags '- This level takes place on a craggy coast by the beach, where dirtgirlwords finally appear and SquareBoy navigates rock structures. *'3-3: Undersea Ruins '- In this level that takes place entirely underwater, waterlogged ruins (possibly of Atlantis) are explored. *'3-Gate: Waterlogged Gate '- After going through a tower with fluctuating water levels, SquareBoy fights the Gatekeeper (who uses swimming this time) for the second time. *'3-4: Ghastly Ghost Ship '- While swimming in dark caves, SquareBoy encounters an abandoned pirate ship overrun by Ghosteys and spooky traps. *'3-5: Deep Dark Depths '- SquareBoy dives to the bottom of the ocean surrounding the island, and meets anglerfish and other dangerous undersea creatures. *'3-6: Suncatcher Cove '- Going back to land, SquareBoy finds a sunny cove... that also happens to have copious amounts of enemies. Fun. *'3-Castle: Turd Flyer's Terrible Tide Pool '- After swimming about in a tide pool, SquareBoy fights the boss of the chapter - Turd Flyer, a strange, tattooed native creature whose mount is a winged turd.